


aruba, jamaica, oh i want to take you to bermuda, bahama, come on pretty mama

by terrierlee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, Vicchan Lives, alcohol consumption, esp in the second half of the fic, lifeguard!yuuri, service dog!makkachin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: It was a lie. Yuuri knew exactly who Chris was referring to. He had locked eyes with the other man after Loop was safely back on the beach. He had forced himself to focus, as Yuuko and Nishigori ran forward with their other daughters. He was at work, for crying out loud, he had to be professional!“Uh huh.” The words dripped of sarcasm. “Yuuri Katsuki? Not noticing a dog? You jest.”Pulling the towel from his shoulders, Yuuri began to rub the material against his arms, “I can’t just go over there and ask to pet his dog, okay? They’re /working/. /We’re/ working!”“I will gladly risk my job to be your wingman.”Yuuri groaned, shoving his towel against his face, “I already have one, I don’t need two.”





	aruba, jamaica, oh i want to take you to bermuda, bahama, come on pretty mama

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for yoi romcom week but unfortunately, life happened.
> 
> Title taken shamelessly from the song Kokomo by The Beach Boys.

It was hot out.

From above their perch in the lifeguard tower, Yuuri Katsuki surveyed the surrounding area. The Nishigoris were to his left, the triplets building a sun castle on top of their father as their mother took pictures of their progress. His phone pinged with a new Instagram notification, and Yuuri would bet his mom’s katsudon that it was Yuuko.

Right in front of the tower, Sara Crispino set up camp, fluffing out a towel against the sand as her brother propped up an umbrella. She gave her hands a small clap, brushing off any sand that clung to her skin. Her hair cascaded down her back, the dark contrasting against her skin. She settled down on the towel, slipping a pair of sunglasses on before glancing up at the tower. A grin broke out on her face.

“Yuuri!”

With a wave, she motioned him to come down. Yuuri shook his head, firmly keeping his eyes away from Michele and his glare. He could already feel holes being burned into his chest. It wasn’t uncommon for other lifeguards to come in on their days off, to enjoy the sun and the water without having to worry about if someone was about to drown. Not that they wouldn’t step in and help, but there was protocol and they made sure the lifeguard on duty was notified first before they stepped in.

Sara Crispino was one of the best in their group, though she would insist otherwise. Once she nominated Yuuri as Lifeguard of the Month, with Seung-gil as a close second.

Yuuri would never admit it, but he was sure Seung-gil earned it more.

Speaking of Seung-gil, he was supposed to take over the second half of the shift today, along with Phichit.

Even though they were on staggered shifts, Yuuri arrived well before his started, joining Chris on their tower. It had been a quiet morning, Chris out and about in their personal Jeep. A general sweep of their area took no more than half an hour so he expected his partner to return any second.

A light tapping jerked Yuuri out of his thoughts, his eyes finding Sara resting against the pole to the tower.

“Morning!”

Feeling his face burn, Yuuri took the steps two by two until he stood beside the woman. “It’s past noon.”

A smile grew on her face, “You’re going on lunch soon, right?” Sara didn’t wait for an answer, “Once Chris is back, come join Mickey and me for some sandwiches. We made extra!”

“I didn’t make these so Katsuki would eat them!”

The edge of her smile strained, but Sara kept her eyes forward, “You can always keep it in the cooler, so they’ll be fresh later.” She leaned forward, not enough to cause Mickey to stomp over, but just so that her hair fell over her shoulders, “Seung-gil didn’t like the ones from before, but I’m hoping he’ll like these instead.”

“Oh.” The word slipped out of Yuuri’s mouth, as the roar of an engine drew near.

“All clear!” Chris cut the engine, hopping out of the Jeep and throwing an arm over Yuuri’s shoulders. The extra weight jostled the whistle around Yuuri’s neck, and he winced at the feel of moist skin against his own. “Hey Sara!”

“Hi Chris.”

“You leave my sister alone, Giacometti!”

Chris gave the other Italian a brief wave of the hand from over Yuuri’s shoulder. “She’s not my type, my guy! Give it a rest!”

“I’m not your guy!”

With a sigh, Sara took a step back, leaving a small cooler by their feet. “I better get back to Mickey, otherwise he’ll never be quiet.” She tossed a hand up over her shoulder as she turned back to her brother.

“Jeez,” Chris huffed against Yuuri’s ear, “There’s overprotective and then there’s Michele Crispino.”

* * *

 

He wanted to go home.

It was hot, the sun was beaming down on them, and Victor Nikiforov had just used the last of his sunscreen.

He gripped the edges of his sun hat, holding it out so his shoulders wouldn’t get too burnt by the end of the day. He knew, logically, he could just go to any store outlining the beach, but he wasn’t too keen on paying twenty bucks on a small tub of sunscreen that wouldn’t even cover his arm. And, okay, he knew he was supposed to buy something when he went to the store earlier, but it’s not his fault he forgot to add sunscreen to his shopping list.

It wasn’t even his idea to go to the beach. Nikolai Plisetsky had contacted him earlier that week, stating his grandson was supposed to be hanging out with his friends and his daughter insisted there was a chaperone nearby.

Right beside him, sat with her snout on her front legs, was his faithful poodle, Makkachin. Her bright red vest stood out against her fur. Victor released one side of the hat, resting his hand on her head.

When he was told he would essentially be playing babysitter, he wasn’t sure Makkachin would be allowed on the beach. One quick Google search revealed she would be, and Victor let out the breath he’d been holding in.

Now he was here, on the only beach towel he owned, sweat rolling down his back and his nose already a flush red. The only thing he looked forward to after this, and his sunburn, was his freckles. He liked those.

From across the sand, near the water’s edge, young Yuri Plisetsky threw himself headfirst into the sea, resurfacing with a laugh.

“Try and catch me, hag!”

“No, I’m good.” His friend, Mila Babicheva dug her toes in the sand and stuck her tongue out. “I’ll stay out here, with Otabek.” The water surged onto the sand, submerging her feet before receding, taking some of the sand around her feet.

Next to her, Otabek gripped a volleyball. “It’s no fun with only two of us. Come on Yuri.”

With a splash, Yuri made his way back out of the water, his mouth a firm line. “I can’t believe you’re betraying me. You’re supposed to be my friend.”

“I am your friend.” Otabek offered the ball in his hands, “And you wanted to play volleyball first.”

“Let me tell the old man then.” Yuri took the ball, storming his way back up the sand until he reached Victor and his giant sun hat. “Oi!”

Makkachin rose her head, tongue hanging out of her mouth but eyes alert.

Victor gave her a small pat on the head, “You’re ready to leave? We just got here.”

“Nah,” Yuri gave the sand by his feet a small kick, “Otabek, Mila, and I are gonna go play volleyball over by the nets. Either you can come with us or stay here.” He kept his eyes towards the ground, “Whichever.”

“Mmm…” Victor tapped a finger by his lips, “Tempting, but gonna have to pass today.”

“Tch. Figures.” Yuri gave a nod, not even looking back as he turned and walked away. “If you wanna join us, you know where we are.”

“Have fun!”

Victor threw a small wave, a smile stretched across his face that he didn’t feel at all. Once Yuri and his friends took off towards the nets, he let his hand fall to his side. So much for chaperoning… Drawing his legs to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees.

As if he called her, Makkachin rose, nudging her head against his side until he released his legs, instead wrapping his arms around her.

“Thanks girl.”

* * *

 

“Loop!”

The yell jerked Yuuri from his seat in the tower. He leaned over the railing, as Yuuko came to a stop below.

“Yuuri-kun!” Beside her, her two other daughters were in her vice-like grip, “I only took my eyes off them for a second, and Loop—I can’t find her!”

“It’s alright!” Without wasting time, he gripped the railing, throwing his weight over and landing on his feet next to Yuuko. He looked back up at the tower, “Chris! Keep an eye out for a five-year-old! Pink swimsuit, hair in a ponytail!”

“Right-o!”

Yuuri turned back to his childhood friend, placing his hands on her shoulders, “Stay with Nishigori, I’ll find her!”

Once she gave a returning nod, he released her shoulders, gripping his whistle tightly in one hand as he started to scour the beach.

* * *

 

“Loop!”

The yell snapped Victor out of his downward spiral. He peeked out from behind Makkachin’s curls, spying a lifeguard making his way into the water. A little ways out, a pair of tiny hands flailed amongst the waves. The child’s head popped up above the waves, her ponytail limp as another wave came upon her.

Victor watched as the lifeguard dove under an incoming wave, resurfacing just a few feet away from the little girl. The lifeguard reached her in no time, wrapping an arm around her torso and dragging her back to the beach, where onlookers watched from afar.

A couple and their two children, who looked like splitting images of the child the lifeguard just saved, ran over, stopping just as the lifeguard deposited her to the ground. The girl gave a cough, water dripping from her chin as she clung to the lifeguard. He patted her gently on the back, using his free hand to push back his bangs before glancing up.

Victor froze.

The lifeguard was staring right at him with possibly the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. With a gulp, he dropped eye contact first, his cheeks burning but not from the sun.

“Loop!” Risking another peek, Victor watched as the young couple he spotted rush forward, wrapping their arms around the girl and the lifeguard.

“Yuuri-kun, thank you so much!”

The surrounding crowd’s clapping drowned out whatever his response was, before the lifeguard, Yuuri, gave the young girl another pat on the head.

As Yuuri’s attention was forced elsewhere, Victor let himself lift his head again, his eyes trailing along the toned muscle of Yuuri’s torso. He refused to go any lower, suddenly cold despite the current heatwave. It wasn’t right to objectify the lifeguard after he was doing his job! Victor dropped his head again, rubbing his nose against Makkachin’s fur.

She returned the gesture, giving an extra lick to Victor’s nose, forcing his to pull back and give a small laugh.

* * *

 

“Your friends are lucky you were here today.”

“Mm.”

“Seriously Yuuri, I think you gained more followers for your fanclub.”

Yuuri remained silent, instead choosing to focus on drying his hair. He let the towel hang off his shoulders, combing his fingers through his unruly hair.

Beside him, Chris gave a sly grin. “There was this guy, earlier? He had a poodle with him and I swear after you saved Loop, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you.”

Feeling his cheeks start to burn, Yuuri merely shrugged, “I didn’t notice.”

It was a lie. Yuuri knew exactly who Chris was referring to. He had locked eyes with the other man after Loop was safely back on the beach. He had forced himself to focus, as Yuuko and Nishigori ran forward with their other daughters. He was at work, for crying out loud, he had to be professional!

“Uh huh.” The words dripped of sarcasm. “Yuuri Katsuki? Not noticing a dog? You jest.”

Pulling the towel from his shoulders, Yuuri began to rub the material against his arms, “I can’t just go over there and ask to pet his dog, okay? They’re _working_. _We’re_ working!”

“I will gladly risk my job to be your wingman.”

Yuuri groaned, shoving his towel against his face, “I already have one, I don’t need two.”

“On the list of things I never want to hear about, Katsuki’s love life is at the top.”

Yuuri lowered the towel, finding Seung-gil making his way up the tower. Over his uniform suit trunks, he wore a rainbow print button down that flapped in the breeze. In his hand was a cooler with his name labeled at the top. He always refused to use the cooler in the tower.

“Seung-gil!!! Hi!” Sara waved from her spot below, arms moving frantically as her brother scowled beside her.

Instead of giving her a response, Seung-gil merely moved past Yuuri and Chris, putting his cooler in the corner he had dubbed his own when he first started working with them.

“Yeah,” Chris shrugged, “But this guy has a _poodle_. That’s like, an instant win for Yuuri here.”

Seung-gil let out a deep sigh, as if it pained him to do so. Again, like with Sara, he refused to comment. Instead, he turned to Yuuri. “Any problems today?”

Yuuri shook his head, “Only a small case of a missing child, we found her. She’s safe and back with her parents.”

“Mm.”

“Well…” Yuuri dropped the towel on a nearby chair, grabbing his spare shirt and slipping it on. “I’m heading out to lunch. Do you guys want anything?”

“Only you, darling.” Chris gave a wink.

“I’m good.”

Not waiting for anything else, Yuuri made his way down the stairs.

* * *

 

“I’m hungry.”

Slowly, Victor raised his head, squinting against the brightness of the sun. In front of him, Yuri stood with his hands on his hips.

“Okay?”

Yuri huffed, maneuvering his arms so they were crossed over his chest. “Okay, so we’re getting food. Hurry and get up.” He turned his head to the side, “You’re doing a poor job of chaperoning, the least you can do is buy us lunch.”

Victor remained on his blanket, while Makkachin got her to feet, padding around him and nudging his knee. He ignored her. “I drove you guys here.”

“In your stupid pink car, yeah.” He kicked some sand by his feet, not caring that the spray of sand landed on Victor’s towel. “And now we’re getting something to eat. So get your things together. Mila’s waiting for you.”

With a tilt of the head, Victor finally acknowledged his poodle, “Okay, okay Makkachin, I’m getting up.” He rose, reaching down only to grab his towel and fluff out the sand that clung to the bottom. He folded it, hanging it off his free arm. They made their way over to his bright pink convertible, and sure enough, Mila was leaning against the car, her phone in her hands. As they came up, she glanced in their direction, pocketing the phone.

“Hey guys! Otabek went to grab his bike.”

Makkachin pressed her weight into Victor’s leg, his hand immediately resting on her head. “Where are you eating?”

“ _We_ ,” Yuri stressed, glaring in his direction, “We’re eating at Minako’s. It’s not that far of a walk, but like hell I’ll willingly walk the beach with you.”

Mila rolled her eyes as the sound of an engine neared. Otabek pulled up on his motorbike, already his spare helmet was out and given to Yuri.

“We’ll see you there!” Mila waved as Yuri hopped onto the bike behind Otabek, and they sped off. She turned to Victor, weaving her arm through his. “Let’s go?”

* * *

 

One thing about Minako’s, at least during the day, was how quiet it was. The owner never worked the day shift, only coming in once evening hit until the doors closed at 2am. Sometimes, Yuuri and Phichit would come by after they got off work. Once or twice, he had come by with Chris and Sara.

Seung-gil never accepted an invite.

That day, Emil was working the front, cheerfully greeting everyone who entered.

Yuuri took a spot by the counter, ordering a simple salad. He never tried to eat heavy on days he was working. The last thing he needed was to cramp while trying to rescue someone.

He had just started on his meal, his phone on the counter beside him, when the doors to the establishment opened, revealing a group of four plus one. His eyes grew once his vision adjusted to the sudden light from outside. The silver haired guy with the poodle had just walked in with three others. A redhead hung off his arm as two younger guys trailed behind them. The youngest of the group, strolled forward, not waiting for Emil to head over, and claimed a booth in a corner. He raised an arm and motioned them over.

“Hey! The booth is open!”

The rest of the group made their way to the table. The poodle took its spot beside its owner, resting its head on top his thigh.

Emil rushed over, once he noticed new customers, and it was only when Emil was in the way did Yuuri realize he was blatantly staring. He gave his head a small shake, straightening up his back and refocusing on his meal.

This proved futile, of course, as the young blonde in the booth had a voice that carried even up to the bar.

“I’ll have two double cheeseburgers. Super well-done. I like my meat _dead._ ”

“Oh,” Emil paused, “Anything to drink?”

“A coke.”

“We only have Pepsi, is that alright?”

“Tch. Whatever.”

“Anyone else?”

“Water!”

“Water is fine.”

“Just some water for Makkachin. In a bowl, if you can.”

“Oi.”

Yuuri tensed, risking a glance at the booth. The blond was shooting a glare at the dog’s owner, jeez he was really going to have to call him something else, who only kept his attention to his poodle, his hands rubbing against its head. When it looked like he wasn’t going to get a response, the blond turned his glare over to Emil.

“Get this guy some water, too. And a burger.”

“I’m not hungry, Yuri.”

“Well-done. ASAP.”

Emil shifted on the balls of his feet, “Do you… also want to order your food?” He leaned closer to the redhead and the other man at the table.

“I’ll have the chili, with the queso.”

“Just a BLT.”

Emil gave a nod. Once he was done scribbling away at his notepad, he turned and headed back to the kitchen.

With his view no longer obstructed, Yuuri faced forward once again. His salad was barely touched, his appetite suddenly gone. Still, he was paying for his lunch, despite the fact that Minako insisted he could eat there free of charge, and he was never one to quit halfway. So he took a deep breath, stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork and bringing it up to his mouth.

He was working on another forkful of greens when his phone started to vibrate.

* * *

 

Makkachin lapped up her water as soon as it was placed in front of her. It caused a jab at Victor’s insides, that his dog was so thirsty and yet he remained out in the hot sun. His ever faithful poodle finished the water in her bowl, returning her head back on his thigh. She gave his hand a light nudge.

Mila, Otabek, and Yuri were already digging into their food, his own burger lay untouched in front of him.

The cold wet of Makkachin’s nose pushed against his palm. He let his fingers run through her curls, his other hand reaching up to grab his cup. It was only after he successfully took a sip or three that Makkachin was content.

Still his food remained, and despite the slight rumble in his stomach, the power to raise his arms seemed already spent after the water.

On the other side of the table, Yuri frowned into his second burger. “Eat your damn food already, jeez.”

“You can’t force someone to eat.” Dipping one of her chips in the queso dip, Mila let it hang from her fingers, “I’m sure Victor ate a very hearty breakfast, right?” She placed the whole chip in her mouth.

As she swallowed, she felt her own frown start to form.

“Victor…”

The man in question tightened his jaw, resisting the sigh that threatened to release, “ _Fine._ ” He picked up his burger, the grease from the meat already soaking the bottom half of the bun. Victor bit into the burger, making a show of chewing the mix of meat, bread, and whatever condiments were in between.

“Ugh, gross. Not like _that_.”

Deigning not to answer, Victor bit into the burger with renewed fervor.

To Yuri’s right, Otabek pulled out his phone, his BLT forgotten on his plate. “Leo texted me. There’s going to be a bonfire tonight.”

Mila leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of his phone, “Oh! Anyone cool coming? We’re going, right?”

With a nod, Otabek pocketed his phone, “They want me to handle the music.”

“We gotta go!” She looked expectantly at Yuri, who merely crossed his arms.

“It was a hassle just getting my parents to okay today. What makes you think they’ll let me stay at the beach at night?”

“Just tell them Victor will be with you!”

At the sound of his name, Victor lowered his burger. He swallowed the food in his mouth, taking a sip from his glass, “Hold on. I never agreed to spend the _entire day_ at the beach. I have a life, too, you know.” He gestured to his side, “Makkachin needs her down time.”

Waving a hand, Mila took another chip and dipped it into her chili, “So we’ll all go home, wind down, and meet up later for the bonfire. No one said we had to stay here all day.”

Victor sighed, resisting the urge to run his grease coated fingers through his hair. He could sense excitement vibrating from Yuri.

“Fine. I’ll… talk to Yuri’s parents.”

* * *

 

The party was in full swing by the time Yuuri arrived with Phichit in tow.

A small group had congregated near the fire pit, hotdogs and marshmallows on sticks, some of them catching fire. Near one of the lifeguard stations, a table was set up with a laptop and mini-speakers. Yuuri recognized the DJ as none other than Leo de la Iglesia. Right beside Leo was his close friend Guang-hong. Both caught Yuuri’s eye and waved. Before he could return the gesture, Phichit had him by the hand, pulling him closer to the fire pit.

“Looks like they got out the good stuff tonight!”

Right next to the cooler that housed all the meat for the night was a keg, and someone was already topping off their red solo cup for a small line that had formed.

“Come on, Yuuri! Let’s go!”

 One cup turned into three, followed by five, until Yuuri lost count, Chris handing him a fresh cup from its packaging, full to the brim. Yuuri raised it to his lips, the brew slipping into his mouth when something caught in the corner of his eye. The cup fell from his hands, splashing Chris’ leg to his displeasure.

“That is the most beautiful dog I’ve ever seen.”

“Even more than Vicchan?” Phichit quipped from his chair.

“Vicchan is the most precious dog to ever grace this Earth.” Yuuri clutched his hands to his chest, “But this dog is _bigger_.”

“Ah.” Phichit resumed to sip from his own cup, not bothering to continue on with the discussion. He glanced up, expecting to see his best friend still beside Chris, only finding him already past the bonfire, heading towards the large dog. “There he goes.”

“Oh,” Chris lifted his own cup, eyes following Yuuri’s form, “and it’s the guy from earlier today. Godspeed, Yuuri.”

“Wait, what guy? Chris!”

* * *

 

“Excuse me—can I pet your dog?”

“I—what?”

“Your dog!”

Victor jerked up in his spot on the blanket, hands raised just in case he needed to use brute force. It wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to touch Makkachin without his permission, even though this person at least had the grace before they did anything. Most of the time they asked after their hands were on his dog.

The man before him was tilting to the side, cheeks flushed red in a way Victor was sure was due to the alcohol going around. The flush continued down his neck and onto his chest, which Victor only knew because the man had his shirt limply held in one hand.

Victor squinted, giving the man before him a onceover before his eyes widened in recognition. It was the lifeguard, Yuuri, from earlier that day. Of course he heard of the bonfire and decided to come, and get very drunk by the looks of it.

Yuuri kept his attention on Makkachin, who simply sat beside Victor.

“I would prefer if you… didn’t.”

“Ah.” Yuuri nodded, shirt sliding from his fingers and ending up on the sand. He pushed his bangs back, the stray strands that didn’t cooperate flying in the wind, “Well, I tried!” He let out a laugh, before pointing at the blanket. “Is this seat taken?”

Victor glanced beside him, looking back up as Yuuri swayed to the side. “Um, no?”

“Good!” Without waiting, Yuuri plopped down on Victor’s other side, sand spraying onto the blanket near Yuuri’s feet. “Oops.”

Makkachin lowered her head, nestling her nose against the blanket.

Victor kept his eyes forward, even though he was hyper aware of the man next to him.

“Why aren’t you with everyone else?”

“Hah?”

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Victor waved a hand forward, “Why aren’t you…?”

Yuuri leaned back on the palms of his hands, eyes drooping, “Why aren’t you?” He mirrored back.

“Babysitting,” Victor motioned to the DJ’s table, where Yuri was attached to Otabek’s hip. “I’m not really into the whole… partying scene.” He winced internally, yes, tell the really attractive lifeguard just how boring he really was. Great plan.

Leaning forward so instead he rested a hand on his knee, Yuuri nodded, “I totally get you.” His eyelids lowered, and for a moment Victor was sure the other man was close to falling asleep right then and there. Suddenly Yuuri’s eyes popped open, “Oh!” He reached into his swim trunks, producing a phone. “Let me show you the most _precious dog ever_ , not that yours isn’t, but mine is _smaller_ so it’s extra precious.” He tapped a bit on his phone before holding it up proudly, “This is Vicchan!”

“Oh.” The screen was glaring in the darkness, but none of that mattered because, as Yuuri had said, the most precious toy poodle was looking up at Victor. “He really is.” Vicchan was really like Makkachin only so much smaller. As if she knew, Makkachin popped her head up, resting it instead on Victor’s knee as he maneuvered the phone to show her.

Yuuri let them look for a minute longer before pocketing the phone. “He’s my pride and joy! Had him for twelve years.”

“Wow.” Giving Makkachin a small pat, Victor glanced upwards, “Almost as long as I’ve had Makkachin.”

Yuuri gave out a small giggle, “So I know your dog’s name, you know my dog’s name. What’s your name?”

“Oh.” Victor felt his cheeks burn, “I’m Victor.”

“Yuuri.” Yuuri held out a hand, as if to shake on it.

Victor merely stared at it, and the longer it remained in the air, the more he felt his cheeks grow hotter. How could he tell him that he knew his name was Yuuri, that he heard the mother of the little girl he’d saved call him by name, and there was really no need for introductions.

The hand gradually lowered until Yuuri lifted it again, this time to rub the back of his neck, “I actually… saw you earlier. At the beach. I saw your dog, too. But I was working? So it wouldn’t have been right to talk to you then.”

“Oh.”

Letting out a breathy laugh, Yuuri rose to his feet.

Victor watched him, a void was slowly opening up in his chest. True he hadn’t been much at talking, but… he didn’t think Yuuri would leave so soon. He lowered his head, focusing his attention back on his dog instead of the thoughts running amok in his head.

Suddenly a hand entered his vision, forcing him back glance up again at the small smile on Yuuri’s face.

“Hey, wanna go for a swim?”

“It’s… really late?”

Yuuri’s smile only grew as Victor got up from the blanket, “I’ll protect you.”

* * *

 

Phichit grinned from his perch above the lifeguard tower, binoculars resting on the bridge of his nose as he watched his best friend lather sunscreen onto his boyfriend’s back.

Just as Chris planned, the bonfire was a success.


End file.
